


A Teenager in Love Art

by missthi83



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthi83/pseuds/missthi83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo and Mark stumble through the path of love and mess up a lot along the way. High school AU in which Eduardo is in love with Mark and he doesn't know Mark loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teenager in Love Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Teenager in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58527) by roofpizza. 
  * Inspired by [A Teenager in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58530) by roopizza (LJ). 



 

 

 

  
  
Eduardo has soccer practice, so he says goodbye to Chris in the middle of the hallway, then heads to the gym so he can change. When he enters the gym he sees that the fencing team is practicing, and his brain kind of short circuits. Because whoops there's Mark in his white fencing suit thing.

 

  
As soon as Eduardo catches up with Mark, he takes at least three of Mark’s book from his stack.  
“Hey!” Mark snaps, angrily, but then he notices who it is and relaxes. “Oh. Thanks.”  
“No problem, man,” Eduardo says. “A little light reading?

 

 

  
“You know,” Mark says as Eduardo kisses up his neck. “When we first met I thought you were kind of stupid.”  
“Is this really a conversation you wanna be having right now?” Eduardo asks the crook of his neck.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> More stuff I should've posted ages ago.
> 
> This is art for roofpizza's (LJ) lovely thesocialbbang2012 fic. It was really inspiring and put me in quite the artistic mood. And I know the neck kissing scene M &E are wearing shirts, pfft who needs shirts??? :3


End file.
